


Алоха

by Heidel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему это моя жизнь, думает Клэй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Алоха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['ohule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149429) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> Фик переведен для команды WTF The Losers 2015  
> Бета ShotaLouch
> 
> Кроссовер с ["Hawaii Five-0"](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/503148/).

— А это вообще безопасно? — спросил Дженсен, сидя на единственном столе в магазине, который он присвоил в качестве своего рабочего места. На столе уже стояло четыре открытых ноутбука, но по какой-то причине — Клэй не спросил, он никогда не спрашивал, — хакер работал на маленьком наладонном устройстве. 

Клэй даже не пытался угадать, что за штуковины Дженсен использовал, потому что ему постоянно казалось, что он не успевал за временем, отставая года на два. Или, вероятнее, на два месяца — учитывая, с какой скоростью игрушки Дженсена перекочевывали в руки Пуча со словами: «Она устарела, можешь с ней поиграть». Пуч каждый раз оскорблялся, но всё равно забирал их, потому что то, что для Дженсена было устаревшим, для нормальных людей оставалось классным. 

Сейчас Клэй оглянулся и в очередной раз понял, что не может сказать, собирается ли Дженсен что-нибудь взорвать или взламывает Швейцарский банк или просто играет в какую-нибудь дурацкую игрушку. Клэй нахмурился, когда Дженсен на него посмотрел.

— Разумеется, это небезопасно, — сказал ему Клэй. — Когда это вообще было безопасно?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Есть разные уровни безопасности. Как я это понимаю, скрываться на территории США, когда американское правительство пытается нас убить… снова… на этот раз по-настоящему, я имею в виду. Или арестовать нас… как ты думаешь, им будет достаточно просто арестовать нас или это будет зависеть от ведомства… — наступило молчание, потом Дженсен покосился на Кугара, который рукой зажимал ему рот. Дженсен поднял брови, и Клэй вовсе не обрадовался, обнаружив, что может перевести выражение его лица в одно или пару предложений, которые Дженсен сказал бы. 

_Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь, Куг, я вовсе не тараторил сейчас._

Клэй мог бы с этим поспорить, но затем он понял, что может перевести безмолвный ответ Кугара, который погладил пальцами рот Дженсена. _Дженсен просто лизнул его руку, и Кугар пообещал ему, что позже он сможет сделать намного больше. Господи Боже, если я не остановлю их в ближайшее время, мне придется уйти из магазина и запереть за собой дверь прямо сейчас,_ сказал себе Клэй.

Однако он не мог заставить себя испытывать больше, чем средней силы раздражение на вынужденный перерыв в их миссии, которая заключалась в том, чтобы оставаться в живых достаточно долго для того, чтобы, ну, оставаться в живых. Клэй был готов поспорить, что на улице ярко светило солнце. Там было солнце, пляж и бесконечно много женщин в бикини. Довольно трудно долго злиться на Гавайях. 

— Да, Джейк, — вздохнул Клэй. — Это небезопасно, неважно, кто нас найдет. Именно поэтому мы здесь под вымышленными именами и под выдуманными предлогами, и вот почему тебе сказали, когда мы сюда приехали, чтобы ты следил за всеми местными властями, которые могут обратить на нас внимание. Должен ли я вообще спрашивать тебя о том, если ли какой-нибудь прогресс с хоть какими-нибудь данными для нашей миссии?

Дженсен вытаращился на Клэя — Кугар всё еще не убрал руку с его рта, и Клэй надеялся, что он оставит её там подольше. Но Дженсен взглянул на Кугара, скорчил гримасу, а затем, используя брови, начал объяснять, что Клэй не мог ожидать, что всё так быстро будет закончено за то короткое время, что прошло с момента их приезда. 

Клэй потер лицо рукой. Они были вместе слишком долго, и у них был длинный день. Очевидно.

Возможно, ему следовало бы отправиться на пляж поискать Пуча и Аишу и предоставить Кугара и Дженсена самим себе на несколько часов. Он открыл рот, чтобы объявить о своих намерениях, когда дверь магазина с шумом распахнулась и вошел какой-то мужчина. То, что он полицейский, было ясно сразу, как если бы это было написано на нем большими буквами, и Клэй напрягся. Он быстро взглянул на Дженсена, который должен был предупредить его о том, что их обнаружили, и увидел, что, по крайней мере, Кугар убрал руку ото рта Дженсена и теперь просто стоял рядом с ним, выглядя при этом настолько невинно, насколько вообще мог.

Клэй арестовал бы их всех на месте, но он надеялся, что полицейский окажется не настолько проницателен. Он повернулся лицом к мужчине, сделав несколько шагов вперед, чтобы отвлечь его внимание от Дженсена, который мог начать болтать, что в конечном итоге закончилось бы тем, что их всех арестовали бы за то, чего они даже не делали. Краем глаза он заметил полный негодования взгляд Дженсена и ухмылку Кугара.

— Могу я вам помочь? — быстро спросил Клэй, пытаясь избежать еще одного международного инцидента. По крайней мере, этот парень, вероятно, не был принцем королевской крови, который мог бы по ошибке принять флирт Дженсена за предложение руки и сердца.

Полицейский поднял свой значок, окинув каждого из них быстрым взглядом. Выражение его лица стало еще подозрительнее, и вид у Кугара сделался еще более невинным, но даже Клэй не мог притвориться, что верит, что он ничего не замышляет. 

— Я подумал, что здесь кто-нибудь может что-нибудь знать трех гангстерах, которых нашли связанными и с кляпами во рту в одном из зданий по соседству, — безо всякого предисловия сказал коп.

Клэй задумался, следовало ли ему указать копу на правовую лазейку, ведь он начал задавать вопросы, лишь мельком показав свой значок и никак не представившись. Но если мужчина на самом деле был полицейским — а все инстинкты Клэя говорили, что он им был, — то продемонстрировать слишком хорошее знание закона было верным способом, чтобы их задержали и препроводили в участок для допроса.

С другой стороны, Клэй мог честно спросить:

— О каких гангстерах?

Мужчина проигнорировал его вопрос.

— Потому что, понимаете, — сказал он и неторопливо прошелся по магазину, дотрагиваясь до почти пустых полок и проводя пальцем по тонкому слою пыли, которую он внимательно рассмотрел, прежде чем вытереть руку носовым платком. _Доказательства_ , выдал бессмысленную подсказку мозг Клэя. Они на самом деле не сделали ничего противозаконного с момента прибытия, за исключением того, что были живы, когда официально считались мертвыми. Клэй понятия не имел, какие вещества можно найти в пыли, которой было покрыто всё в заброшенном магазине, в котором они обосновались после того, как приехали сюда. 

Они отправляли восвояси любопытных соседей, скармливая им сказочки о компьютерной мастерской, которая должна открыться через пару недель, и настоятельно советуя не пропустить торжественное открытие. Пуч и Аиша исследовали местность, как новоприбывшие чужаки, действуя дружелюбно, задавая миллион вопросов, и держали ухо востро, следя, не появилось ли у кого подозрений на их счет. Дженсен и Кугар проводили большую часть времени внутри, Дженсен со своими компами, а Кугар помогал Клэю ремонтировать магазин на тот случай, если они останутся здесь надолго, и им придется воплотить их выдумку в жизнь. Кугар и Дженсен также проводили много времени наверху в своей комнате, пользуясь тем, что в них никто не стрелял и не поджигал никакие здания.

Клэй был абсолютно уверен, что никто из них не делал ничего ни с какими... Твою мать. Он сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица, потому что вспомнил, как два дня назад Пуч и Аиша пошли купить что-нибудь на обед, и когда они вернулись, то оба были расслабленными и довольными и обменивались легкими улыбками и не отвечали на вопросы о том, из-за чего у них такое хорошее настроение.

Клэй бросил быстрый взгляд на Кугара.

_Что ты сделал?_

Детектив в это время был занят изучением ноутбуков Дженсена, перескакивая взглядом с экрана на экран. Клэй был на сто процентов уверен, что Дженсен сделал что-нибудь умное, например, переключился с того, чем он занимался, на что-то невинное. Оставалось надеяться, это «что-то» выглядело более невинно, чем ничего не выражающий взгляд, которым посмотрел на Клэя Кугар. 

— Я нахожу это интересным, всё это, — сказал полицейский, удовлетворенный тем, что увидел, что бы это ни было. Он прислонился к столу и скрестил ноги, размахивая рукой в воздухе, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. — Вот мы здесь, прямо на границе территорий двух конкурирующих банд, в районе, где за последние шесть месяцев резко вырос уровень преступности. А через несколько дней после того, как ты и твои ребята сюда въезжаете, местные копы внезапно обнаруживают несколько членов банд, которых связали и оставили ждать, пока их найдут, приложив очень полезную записку с объяснением, почему их надо арестовать. Кстати говоря, их арестовали, — добавил полицейский. — Видеокассета очень пригодилась. 

Дженсен самодовольно улыбнулся… а затем быстро придал своему лицу невинное выражение, всем своим видом показывая, что понятия не имеет, о чем идет речь, как только увидел, как Клэй нахмурился на него.

Коп продолжал говорить, словно не обращая внимания на разыгрывавшуюся перед ним пантомиму. 

— Губернатор очень обеспокоен безопасностью этих неизвестных граждан, взявшихся помочь местной полиции. — Он повернулся к Клэю, и Клэй лихорадочно пытался сочинить правдоподобную историю о том, что всё произошло абсолютно случайно, и что в этом не было ничего особенного, и что они профессиональные телохранители, обученные разбираться с такими типами.

Коп улыбнулся ему, его улыбка была напряженной и определенно не очень-то счастливой. 

— Представьте себе наше удивление, когда мы обнаружили, что Лузеры приехали на наш маленький остров.

У Клэя едва не отвисла челюсть, он сумел удержаться в последний момент. Он разжал кулак, и ему пришлось сделать над собой некоторое усилие, чтобы не дать Кугару сделать... что бы он не собирался сделать. Значит, местные власти знали, что они были здесь. Он собирался потом наорать на Дженсена, хотя видел, что хакер лихорадочно стучал по клавишам одного из ноутбуков, очевидно, пытаясь выяснить, что он пропустил. Его недоуменное пожатие плечами в качестве извинения не особо помогло Клэю усмирить гнев.

Затем Клэй остановился. Этот человек — один человек, детектив в штатском, пришел сюда в одиночку и сказал, что знает, кто они такие. Это не те действия, которых Клэй стал бы ждать от полиции, которая хотела бы их арестовать или выпроводить в ближайший порт.

Детектив внезапно улыбнулся.

— Я привык к этому, поверьте мне. Психи, которые сбрасывают меня со скал и взрывают бомбы в отелях, стали, к сожалению, частью моей повседневной жизни. И пока, как я уверен, ты задаешься вопросом, когда же спецназ начнет вламываться через окна, позволь мне заверить тебя, что я здесь, чтобы попросить вас об одолжении. Если вы хотите что-нибудь взорвать, пожалуйста, позвоните сначала нам. — Он протянул карточку, и Клэй моргнул, а затем обнаружил, что взял её. Он посмотрел на неё и прочитал: _детектив Дэнни Уильямс, Гавайи Пять-Ноль._

Он посмотрел на детектива Уильямса, который одарил его ослепительной улыбкой, потом взглянул на Дженсена.

— Мой босс, коммандер Стив МакГаррет, — он сделал паузу, пока пальцы Дженсена с безумной скоростью печатали. Он ждал, вне всякого сомнения, прекрасно понимая, что Дженсен ищет информацию.

Через секунду Дженсен вскинул голову и воскликнул:

— Он морской котик!

Детектив Уильямс наклонил голову. 

— Именно так. Он узнал вас всех на записях видеонаблюдения, пока мы работали над другим делом. Он бы пришел сюда сам, но ухитрился сломать ногу в двух местах, и ему пока еще не удалось освободиться и сбежать с больничной койки. Если бы он был здесь, я думаю, он бы попросил у вас автографы. Тем не менее, я хочу напомнить вам, что некоторые из нас более цивилизованные люди. Так что от имени — неофициально — правительства Гавайев, если вам нужно устроить перестрелку, или что-нибудь взорвать, или угнать самолет, пожалуйста, сначала позвоните нам. Вероятно, мы сможем вам помочь, ну или, по крайней мере, я смогу отправить Коно заснять это для Стива, пока он не может приехать посмотреть на это своими глазами.

Клэй был ошеломлен и понятия не имел, что сказать. Он уставился на полицейского, пытаясь понять, не было ли это очень запутанным способом заставить их свидетельствовать против самих себя.

Однако Дженсен вскочил, размахивая ноутбуком перед Клэем. 

— Посмотри на их записи! Эти парни разбили больше машин, чем Пуч за все годы!

Клэй взглянул на экран, а затем снова на детектива.

— Ты здесь не для того, что угрожать нам и заставить уехать, — медленно произнес он, не уверенный, к чему приведет этот разговор.

— Нет, — сказал Уильямс. Он вздохнул. — Я здесь потому, что мой чокнутый напарник ваш фанат.

Дженсен рассмеялся, и Клэй потер рукой лицо. Он услышал, как Кугар откашлялся, а затем протянул руку. Клэй увидел, что он держал листок бумаги. На нем был набросан маленький рисунок кошки. Пумы. 

— О, дай мне! — Дженсен схватил листок и что-то начиркал, а затем снова отдал его Уильямсу. Клэй увидел нарисованного человечка в очках, который сидел рядом с пумой, обняв её руками. Возможно, одна рука делала что-то непристойное. 

Клэй просто опустил голову и затем взял листок, который протянул ему Уильямс.

— Почему это моя жизнь, — пробормотал Клэй, забирая у Дженсена ручку.


End file.
